Dean Was Wrong (MKUltra)
by CrazyCollectionDuck
Summary: Every wonder what was in the green stuff Dean put in Seth's briefcase? While Dean's sitting up late at night he stumbles across MKultra, the C.I.A.'s mind control program in which they dosed thousands unwittingly with LSD, and a light bulb goes off. Dean thinks it's gonna be fantastic funny revenge, but Seth makes a confession, and Dean realizes karma is really a... (Ambrollins)


In the wee hours of the morning Dean sat on his couch flipping through channels. He had just switched from cable to Direct T.V. convinced he didn't want to be like that me… whatever the fuck that meant, but Rob Lowe looked super serious, so he rolled with it. Unfortunately, that meant his channels changed, which Rob Lowe forgot to mention, and he hadn't been paying attention to the Cable Guy, or satellite installer as he was frequently corrected, thinking it wouldn't be too hard to figure out on his own; Dean was wrong.

The words "C.I.A. mind control" had suddenly peaked his interest causing him to stop flipping and tune in. He suddenly became enthralled with what was known as MKUltra, which was what the C.I.A. called their mind control and interrogation program that began in the 1950's. They apparently got the idea from reports made by POW's during the Korean War.

Dean was a huge believer in most conspiracy theories, because, well you just never knew. This right here was proof enough for him to believe in the "Grassy Knoll" theory. The government had dosed thousands of people with LSD without their consent attempting to find the key to unlock the mind, and therefore control it.

It was a massive super secret program costing millions of dollars, which involved Universities, Prisons, Mental Hospitals and more. The Watergate Scandal during the Nixon administration had caused the director of the C.I.A. to panic and almost everything was destroyed. They had very few records of what actually went on.

It was all so crazy, and while Dean didn't understand it 100%, due to missing like two thirds of the program, when he looked down at Seth's golden brief case chilling on the couch next to him a light bulb went off. Now that would be something he would pay to see he chuckled to himself as he picked it up and flipped open the latch. That traitorous little bastard would never know what hit him.

As he dumped out its contents a plan began to form… the little shit wanted the stupid thing back so badly, he would be more than happy to oblige. He quickly grabbed a tape measure from the drawer and began making a list of what he would need and LSD was the first thing on that list; Karma's a bitch.

That jerk had stabbed him and Roman in the back, and it broke his heart. Dean knew just how to make him pay. He wasn't looking to do any permanent damage, he still loved the little douche bag, though he hated to admit it, and would deny with his last breath, but it would at least be entertaining, well for him anyway.

Besides the government had done it and no one really knew about. He had certainly never heard of it, and only did now because Rob Lowe had neglected to mention how hard it would be to find anything you actually wanted to watch.

Dean chuckled one last time rubbing his hands together as his plan came together, people took LSD all the time, and that coupled with the government's actions made him shrug thinking it couldn't really be all that bad; Dean was wrong.

* * *

Dean stood in the crowd watching Seth fighting a smile. When he saw what was in the brief case before he replaced everything with his sweet new slime sprayer, he knew Seth would want to check to make sure things of a more "private" nature were still there and not being sold on E-Bay or some shit, which now that he was thinking about it, is what he totally should have done. Ruckus laughter erupted all around him as green slime sprayed out of Seth's current prized possession, and Dean couldn't hold his laughter anymore as they began to chant his name, though he wasn't really trying anymore either.

Seth looked pissed! It was in his mouth, his hair, and all over his stupid suit, even J and J laughed. Dean chuckled as he watched Seth struggle to rid himself of his suit jacket, and while this was priceless enough he couldn't wait to see the results of his own little science experiment. It was going to be fantastic he thought as Seth stormed around the ring.

Dean wondered the halls and hung out in more populated areas, which while he was quite the popular guy he hardly ever did, hoping to catch a glimpse of the results of his experiment. No such luck as of yet and Roman was beginning to eye him suspiciously. Since LSD was normally ingested Dean had used more than the dude recommended because it was just going to be absorbed into some of Seth's pores at best, so he wasn't wholly sure it would even work; Dean was wrong.

* * *

Dean and Roman were making their way up to their room super tired only to find Seth was standing in the hallway staring at the patterned carpet completely spaced out. Dean's steps had faltered as his heart began to race, and while that usually happened when Seth's presence caught him off guard, Roman who had been suspicious all evening glared at him.

"Dean, what the fuck did you do?" Dean felt himself shrink back a little at Roman's anger along with his guilt. "If you say nothing one more fucking time…"

Roman continued to glared at him as he trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air and while he wasn't afraid of Roman, he hated when Roman was mad at him.

"LSD," Dean tried to sound none challan. "It was for science."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Now Roman was definitely angry, but Dean could only shrug and nod a little. "I love you, but you're a fucking idiot sometimes."

Roman smacked the back of his head to punctuate his point as Seth who seemed to just notice their presence looked over.

"I've been waiting for you," Seth's voice was airy, but flat, and creepy..

It all gave Dean the chills, and he didn't even want to think about how Seth knew where their room was.

"Your fucking mess, you deal with it," Roman held up his hands as he slowly backed away. "Call me if you go to the hospital."

With that Roman was gone and Dean was left in the hallway with a tripping balls Seth Rollins, which was definitely not part of his brilliant plan. Being alone with Seth was part of no plan. Unsure of what else he could really do he walked over to Seth, and while he hardly ever interacted with him anymore he was wholly responsible for this situation, and he was at a loss how to explain it if anyone should ask, so he just tugged the space cadet towards his room hoping it would wear off soon.

Seth seemed wholly unconcerned by everything and simply plopped down on the bed just as he used to when they were still family; it made Dean's heart ache. He fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment drumming his fingers on his collar bone unsure of what to do now as Seth stared up at the ceiling. He needed a shower that much he knew, but he was kind of afraid to leave Seth alone, but standing here watching him stare at the ceiling wasn't exactly helping anything.

"Seth," Dean finally decided. "I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick, you gonna be alright?"

Seth though still dazed looked at him slightly horrified, "but you'll get wet and there will be water."

"Kind of the point," Dean replied slightly flabbergasted.

"People drown in water you know?" Seth said gravely and 100% seriously.

"I think I can manage, but if I do drown don't worry I won't haunt you or anything," Dean told him deciding to just play along for as long as need be. "You gave me fair warning."

"That I did," Seth still looked worried, but placated by Dean's absolution of any guilt should the unthinkable happen.

Dean shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom for what he was sure would be a record breaking shower. He could feel Seth's eyes on his back and it sent a familiar shiver up his spine causing him to move faster. Being alone with Seth was definitely not part of the plan. The water wasn't even warm yet when he jumped in, but still 30 seconds later the door opened and Seth came in holding Dean's kindle looking thoughtful as he pulled open the shower curtain.

"If fish are friends and not food, what do the sharks eat?"

"Squid?" Dean replied as "Finding Nemo" blasted from the device in Seth's hand.

"Squid are not fish," Seth conceded still looking thoughtful. "Still they're alive, so if you don't want to harm a living thing that wouldn't work … maybe they don't eat them because of the mercury…"

Dean simply stared after him shaking his head as without another glance Seth left the bathroom making Dean quickly decided he was clean enough. He emerged from the bathroom to find Seth engrossed in the movie and looking super adorable, which was a thought he'd long tried to rid himself of, but it didn't make it any less true.

"Aquariums are safer than zoos," Seth said with conviction suddenly looking up at him. "If like a lion escapes you're kind of fucked, but if like a shark escaped you just gotta like take two steps to the left."

"Yea?" Dean couldn't help his smile, and though he wasn't completely sure where he was getting this shit from it was kind of cute.

"Absolutely," Seth nodded gravely before turning his attentions back to the movie causing Dean to chuckle a little before without really thinking he settle himself on the bed next to Seth who scooted closer so Dean could see the movie too.

Seth went on like that for hours, as they watched every genre of movie Seth could find. It was a little hard to follow especially when he decided he wanted to watch "The Wizard of Oz" and began rambling about tornadoes, still, Dean found he was actually enjoying spending time with him, and realized just how much he missed him, and it made his chest ache.

The sun was actually beginning to rise, and Dean could hardly believe where the time had gone, while he had spent the night fielding question such as "how many angels can fit on the head of a pin" and "if you are what you eat why aren't you a cheeseburger yet" he had felt content, almost happy for the first time in a while.

His heart had settled down a while back, but it sure as hell skipped a beat when just as the rising sun filled the room with soft light that bounced off Seth's features making him all the more beautiful, Seth snuggled up to Dean and buried his head in his chest. Automatically, Dean's wrapped his arms around him. It was an old habit from their Shield days when Seth used to get nightmares.

It was almost a foreign feeling to have Seth in his arms again, and while he'd tried not to think too much about it anymore, it was something he'd wished for when he blew out his birthday candles. This whole thing had not gone as planned. It felt so unbelievably good to have Seth back even just for a little while. Seth wouldn't remember any of this so Dean let himself relax and enjoy it, though he was certain it was going to fuck him up all over again.

He couldn't fathom things could get any worse, but apparently there was a pattern developing as of late; Dean was fucking wrong.

"Do you wanna know why I really left, Dean?" Seth asked looking up at him with those big beautiful chocolate doe eyes wearing a soft sad smile causing Dean's heart to race and pound.

Dean was positive Seth could not only hear it, but feel it too.

"I fell in love," Seth continued quietly. "I wish I knew you did too… things could have been very different…"

Dean felt his eyes burn as Seth burrowed himself once again in his chest while Dean tightened his hold. Not just for his words, though they made his chest ache, but because Seth's tone told him things would never be different. Seth might not remember, but Dean would never be able to forget.

Soon Seth's breathing evened out and deepened. Dean pressed his lips to the other man's head as a tear slid down his cheek now certain of four things: he was indeed a fucking idiot, Karma was the mother of all bitches, so was Rob Lowe, and he was definitely switching back to cable.


End file.
